fabian and nina together forever
by Wouldn'tYouLikeToKnowStalkers
Summary: Hey so this is my second one and it's going through fabian and nina's life together from high school to college and being engaged to marriage and kids and old age and death.
1. Chapter 1

Fabians life with Nina

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

*High School after prom*

Fabians P.O.V.

Today was the day I was going to ask Nina to be my girlfriend. Joy stopped me at the door and kissed me in front of Nina. Nina ran upstairs and I pushed Joy away and said, "Joy why did you do that?"

She looked at me and smiled, "Because I love you fabey baby. Don't you love me?"

I looked at her and replied, "No Joy. I don't there was a time I thought I did but not anymore. I like Nina and now you've ruined my chance with her."

I saw Amber who was walking upstairs turn around at me and smile. I walked past Joy and went upstairs. I heard Nina crying and saying, "How could I be so stupid. Amber I love Fabian but I guess now he's with Joy."

If only she knew how much I love her. Why did Joy hurt her like that? Everyone knows I love Nina except her. Even Joy knows I like her. I opened the door and sat on the foot of Nina's bed and looked at her. Even with her red eyes she was beautiful. I said to her, "Nina, I didn't kiss Joy she kissed me. There's been something I've wanted to ask you for awhile. Amber will you leave the room please."

Amber looked me with a confused expression then went, "OHHHH now I get it. Yeah sure but you better not do any funny business Fabian James Rutter."

I looked at her and laughed, "I don't plan on it Amber Marie Millington."

She got up and walked outside leaving the door open a crack as she went out.

Nina said, angrily, "What do you want Fabian?"

I looked at her and realized I had never seen her this angry before. "Nina I want to apologize. Joy took me by surprise. I wanted to know if you will be my girlfriend?"

She looked up at me and a smile crossed her face which I took as a good sign. Nina said, "Yes I will."

I didn't here her and frowned "Oh Okay I should be leaving."

She looked at me confused and said "Why I said 'yes.'"

I smiled and practically yelled "YES YES! SHE SAID YES!"

Without thinking I kissed her and we had a full snogging session or is it make out as they say in America. I heard a few clicks from a cell phone camera. I looked around and we both said "Amber!" Amber walked in and looked as if she had done nothing at all. We laughed and heard clapping comin from outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Fabians life with Nina

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_**College and Engagement 6 years later (Nina's already done with college)**_

_**Nina's P.O.V. **_

Fabian and I owned a small house near Anubis next to Amber and Alfie who were engaged to be married in the spring. I woke up and smelled something burning in the kitchen. I got up and yelled "Fabian what's burning?" I got dressed and ran into the kitchen where Fabian was trying to cook pancakes and sausage but all he had succeeded at was burning them both and making the pancakes looking like a black gooey mess. He looked at me as if he hadn't done anything. "Fabian did you try making breakfast?"

He replied with a silly grin "Maybe. I'm not the best cook remember."

This was true he tried to make a steak a while back and only succeeded in burning the meat and his hand. "Yes I do maybe I should finish the cooking or we can go out for breakfast."

He took off his apron and handed it to me "You're right. I got to be at class in 30 minutes so maybe some cereal today." He grabbed the bowls and boxes of cereal.

I looked at him and remembered our old mystery at Anubis and sibuna and prom when I first came to England and started school and how I ran into him at the school when I first got out of the cab. "We can go out for dinner tonight. Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah that sounds fine. Well I got 20 minutes till class so we should start to eat then I can leave for class. And you can leave for work."

Ever since I got a job as a teacher at the local public school since Anubis got closed we were able to pay for Fabian to go to school to become a lawyer. "Hey Fabes I was wondering. The old house is up for sale and we can afford it since the price went down could we buy it. It's only down the road and it's so big that if we have a family someday then we can have so many bedrooms for kids."

He looked at me and smiled and replied "Well that's fine with me but what about Victor? Isn't he still there?"

I thought for a moment then shook my head no "Nope he died 3 years ago remember Trudy had called everyone from the house for his funeral. Oops I got to get to work and now and you have to leave for class. See you tonight."

I got up and headed downstairs to my little blue gmc car and headed to the school.

*After work and class at the restaurant.* Me and Fabian found a small table at the restaurant and ordered burgers. He looked at me nervously and took something out of his pocket."What's wrong Fabes?" "Nothing I just wanted to ask you something. Will you marry me Nina Martin?" he didn't get down on one knee or anything but he pulled out a ring. I looked at it and smiled "Yes. Of course I will Fabian." We heard clapping and I realized that the only people in the restaurant was Jerome, Patricia, Alfie, Amber, Mick and Mara .

So there you all have it the engament.


	3. Chapter 3

Fabians life with Nina

Fabian-She doesn't own anything.

Nina-That's right Fabes oh and why did Joy call?

Fabian-How am I supposed to know.

(I'm going to introduce the kids first.)

_**Marriage and children 3 years later **_

_**Fabian's P.O.V**_

1 year after me and Nina's marriage we had a little girl and a little boy who we named Bailey and Cody who were born on July 12th, 5 days after Nina's birthday and 16 days before mine. The twins second birthday was the saddest because Nina's Gran died of heart failure from a heart attack. We went to America for the funeral and when we came back we bought Anubis and remodeled the attack for a playroom for the twins.

*5years later*

Over the next five years Nina had 2 more children who were 2 and 3 years old both girls named Amber and Mara after Amber and Mara from school. Mara was 2 and born on March 15th and just like Mara she was the know it all of the family even though she barely knew any words. Amber was 3 and loved pink and fashion just like her godmother Amber, she was born on December 25th a Christmas day baby. The twins turned 7 and enjoyed going to first grade where Nina was the teacher even though they still got in trouble.

*1 month later*

Nina woke me up by shaking my shoulder and said "Fabian you got to drive Mara and Amber to daycare because I have to go to work early for a meeting. You need to leave in 60 minutes."

I got up and looked at the clock 6:45 a.m. I hopped out of bed and got dressed Amber and Mara needed to be at daycare in 20 minutes. I ran into the girl's room and woke Amber up who would be a big girl and pick out her outfit then I woke up Mara and dressed her in jeans and a t-shirt. Mara looked at me and said "Why do I have to get up?" "Because you get to go to daycare with Amber and see your friends." I gave them cereal and put together their backpacks. Things normal dads don't have to do. After they finished eating I put them in the car and drove them to daycare. I walked them in the little stars room leaving them with , the formal Mara Jaffrey. Mara ran up to her godmother and hugged her. I smiled and left heading to my law office in London. After work when I headed home I found Nina in the backyard planting her garden. "Hey Nina."

"Hey the kids are inside taking naps. The twins got sick at school and have the chicken pocks."

"That's sad. Do you want me to run to the store for medicine or something?"

"No I got the medicine inside. The little ones just have to stay away from them until the spots scab over."

"Well I'm going to the store to get some vitamin water and a couple gifts for them." I walked off to the nearest Wal-Mart (don't know if they have them in England) and bought them webkinz and me lemonade vitamin water.

How do you like it so far? Part 4 coming soon. Read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Fabians life with Nina

Fabian- She doesn't own hoa, suite life on deck or American girl.

Nina- Yup and the number of grandkids is her imagination. Joy called wanting to know if you wanted to go on a date with her. Why?

Fabian-How am I supposed to know I haven't seen her in 29 years.

_**Old age and no kids and death**_

_**Final chapter**_

_**(16 years later.) **_

_**Nina's p.o.v **_

When Mara and Amber had gone to college Fabian and I had moved to a small farmhouse in the country and Bailey took over Anubis for her, her husband Nathaniel and her triplets Nathaniel JR., Fabian and Chrissa. The triplets were all 3 years old. The grandkids came and visited the farm all the time along with Cody's 2 kids, Mara's 6 kids and Amber's 4 children. In all we had 15 grandchildren. Amber and Alfie had 13 children, Mara and Mick had 8 children, Patricia and Jerome had 3 kids_** (shocked about Jerome and Patricia?) **_Joy and some guy she met had 6 kids. Trudy and Uncle Ade got married and had 3 kids despite their ages. Sadly Uncle Ade died 4 year ago and Trudy died last year.

*10 years later*

We celebrated our 40th marriage anniversary in June and 3 months later we found out that Fabian had lung cancer and that it was growing rapidly. The doctors gave him at least 10 months to live. Tragedy struck when he died 6 months after being diagnosed with the cancer on February 22nd Fabian died of the cancer.

*Bailey's P.O.V*

My mother Nina and I were driving in my car to my house when a car hit us head on she died right away but I only suffered a broken arm. We buried her next to my father on July 29th.

_**There you got it the end of Nina and Fabians life together. Very tragic endings for both. I can't for the second season! Read and review please.**_


End file.
